fluffypediafandomcom-20200214-history
Spaghetti
Spaghetti is the hardwired food of choice for fluffy ponies, preferably with some kind of sauce. Even if they have never seen or tasted it before, simply mentioning "sketties" will cause them to happily babble about the food. It doesn't necessarily need to be spaghetti. Any type of pasta normally works as a substitute. Only the more intelligent and observant of fluffies can tell the difference. Their love for their favorite food can lead into hilarious or tragic events (depending on one's point of view), where fluffies find and attempt to eat anything that resembles spaghetti, such as electrical wires and yarn. Spaghetti as a disciplinary method Spaghetti can also be used as a relatively harmless, yet effective method to train fluffy ponies to behave. Fluffies who display good behavior to their owners can be rewarded with their favorite food, while those who act bratty and disobedient will instead receive plain kibble or no food at all. Sometimes the punishment may include more physical methods such as the sorry stick or sorry box. Owners of multiple fluffies will typically prize good behavior with spaghetti, and any fluffy who acts up may be forced to watch its better behaving family members or friends enjoy their delicious treats. Why Spaghetti? The interest in spaghetti was started by the meme of spaghetti coming out of someone's pockets to show signs of embarrassment. A popular green text story on 4chan involved some anon going to GameStop and getting so embarrassed, spaghetti came out of his pockets. Another anon made a parody of that story and had him put a fluffy pony in his pockets to eat all the spaghetti so it wouldn't look like he was embarrassed. For several months spaghetti was the buzz word for any feelings of cringe or embarrassment mentioned on 4chan and even though the meme died down on 4chan it was used enough by writers in the fluffy community to consider it head canon but the reasons mentioned why in the fluffyverse fluffies like spaghetti as much as they do haven't been agreed upon. It just started as a meme. It is uncertain why fluffies crave this food so much. Some theorize that it was the first word they were able to speak when Hasbio programmed them. Others believe it is simply an odd joke on the part of scientists at Hasbio. One of the more common thoughts is that spaghetti, being a cheap human-made food, would further establish human dominance over fluffies; a craving that could only be fulfilled by humans. Whatever the reason, it is certain that it cannot be erased from the fluffy's mind, even with resetting. Spaghetti Based Abuse While giving fluffy ponies 'sketties' is more common in hugbox stories, abusers still find ways to exploit a fluffy ponies' love of spaghetti. Spaghetti is commonly used as bait for traps, as hungry feral fluffies will rush heedless into danger just to get a taste. Exterminators commonly put poisoned spaghetti near fluffy nests. The unique type of poison is typically designed to only target and kill creatures with fluffy DNA in them, thus other animals can safely eat the poisoned spaghetti. Putting crushed glass in the pasta is a common trick, as fluffies will gobble it down greedily and often (sometimes fatally) injure their mouths and digestive tracks in the process. Other, less lethal methods include mixing the spaghetti with hot sauce or laxatives, leading to some fluffies become mentally scarred for life due their favorite food being ruined for them in such a manner. The psychological abusers will settle for simply eating the spaghetti themselves and force the distraught, hungry ponies to watch, cry and beg. Category:Fluffy Behavior